Yes, My Queen
by LightGuardian1
Summary: A One-shot of "Blasphemous proportions!" Lynn Jr X Margo is a very underrated ship...


Dame Lynnette Leo Loud II stood quivering in her boots. Her mouth dry and palms sweaty. Her hand clenched and released repeatedly as she attempted to stop her foot from tapping in anticipation.

Normally, this would've been an odd sight to see. Dame Lynnette was dubbed the bravest knight, male or female, in the entire kingdom! But in her current case, it was clear as day why she was acting in such a manner.

"Is something the matter, Dame Lynn?" The elven queen spoke in a soothing manner.

This was Lynnette's first day as the queen's personal knight.

"What an honor to be bestowed upon thee!" Her father had told her the day she was informed on her new position.

Normally, if it had been anyone else, Lynnette would've been overjoyed. And she was... until she realized what exactly her new position had meant.

She would have to be near her crush... for the rest of her life.

No one had any suspicion that the family's crest had any sort of imperfection. Especially not one of blasphemous per portions such as Lynnette II's crush on the queen.

"It's unheard of!" She remembered her brother yell at the last Lynching. "How could one do something so... disgusting as love one's own sex! Disgraceful!" He finished before spitting on the corpse and turning to her again.

Tears welled in Lynnette's eyes as her heart strained a bit more.

The elven queen, now truy concerned, got off her throne and walked over to her newest right hand knight.

"Lynnette? Is something the matter?" Her voice rang blissfully in the Dame's head. Oh my, did the former love her calm voice. The way her tongue rolled her name out so easily made the brunette whimper in glee.

Lynnette snapped out of her worrisome trance.

"Huh? What? Oh! My B! I-I-I mean, my bad... y-your highness. I didn't mean to alarm you." She shakily replied in fear of being discovered and exiled... or worse...

The queen only giggled.

"It's Ok, Lynnette. No need to be so nervous! I'm not gonna hurt you. I would never." The Elven Queen, Margo, grabbed her hands and held them with care.

Lynn blushed which surprised the queen.

"N-no really! I'm fine, your highness!" Lynnette said while faking a smile.

"Please. What's really troubling you, Lynnette? I won't tell another soul! I promise I won't!" Margo begged.

"Y-your highness-"

"Lynnette, you tell me what's troubling you and I'll tell you my biggest secret." She offered.

Lynnette was speechless without a clue on how to respond to such an offer.

"How about this... I'll tell you my secret now, BUT you mustn't tell a soul." The queen drew closer to the Dame.

"You have my word, my queen..." Lynn truthfully spoke which Margo to blush.

She was crazily close to the dame. Lynnette felt her breath hitch as their noses lightly brushed.

"I-I mean it... plz..." Margo added as her hands caressed Lynn's face.

"I do too. You have my word." Lynn firmly stated. Afraid of what she might do if the queen inches even a centimeter closer to her.

"Ok... I trust you. Y-you notice how the throne next to me is empty, correct?"

Lynnette nodded.

"Well, ever since I was a princess, my parents have always asked me to find the perfect man to be my king... but..." were the last words the queen spoke before she kissed the dame. Lynn, on impulse, quickly kissed her back as Margo's arms wrapped around her, Lynn's, neck. The dame's hands closed the gap between them as their kiss had come to an end.

"...I like girls." Margo finished, her head lowered in shame.

"Me too..." Lynn said as her right hand lifted the queen's chin up. The two stared into each other's eyes as their cheeks lit up bright red.

"That was actually what was troubling me... I-I... I love you, your highness." Tears welled up in Lynnette's eyes.

"Nononononono! D-don't cry! I-it's ok! It's ok! I-I love you too... shhh... I-it's ok..." the queen squeezed Lynn's cheeks in an attempt to stop her crying.

"R-really?" The nearly crying dame questioned.

"Yes! Of course I do! Dame Lynnette Leo Loud II, I love you... I always have..." she said as her forehead rested on Lynn's.

"I-I love you so much..." Lynn said as tears flowed down her face. She was crying tears of joy.

The two stayed close and relished their silence together until...

"... Lynnette." The elven queen broke the silence.

"Yes, your highness." The former asked.

"Two things. One, please... just call me Margo." Margo calmly stated

"O-ok Margo, your highness" Lynn responded goofily which caused Margo to giggle.

"...Second. Kiss me again." The queen demanded.

"Yes, my queen..." Lynn said before pressing her lips back onto Margo's where they belonged.

 ** _A/N: These two are freaking adorable as freak. Please note that English isn't my first language so if there are any grammatical errors, I apologize. Also, my girlfriend came up with the ship name for these too and it's been dubbed MarLynn (like the fish). Anyway, hope you enjoyed a stupid one-shot while I think of creative ways to continue Scars! Until next time! Peace!_**


End file.
